Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 14 - Part of your World
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with WKSF1. Tired of people scared of him because he's a bat, Bite-Size asks a Olympian goddess to turn him into a human. But this spell has its consequences…


Koki sat down at her station, and glanced at the bat box on the wall next to her computer. And she could've sworn a small sigh come from inside it as well.

She was going to knock on her little buddy's bat box, when Mina touched her leg.

"Give him some time, Koki. He had a bad day. A REALLY bad day." Mina remebered how the day was…

_She and Bite-Size were on the playground. Mina was playing with some Wild Kratt Kids._

_Bite-Size looked over at two girls that were playing and pushing each other on the swings._

_"Hey! Maybe they want to play too!" Bite-Size told Mina. But as soon as he flew over…_

_"Hey guys! Wanna play-"_

_"Eek! A bat!" One girl shouted._

_"Ah! It's going to bite me!" The other said getting off the swing._

_"Hey! Wait!" Bite-Size called. He followed the girls, but everywhere he flied, people screamed and tried hitting him, calling him "rodent" or "blood-sucking creep"._

_He returned to the park, breathing hard._

_"Why…are they….doing this to me?" Bite-Size asked Mina as he collapsed on her shoulder, too breathless to say much else._

Bite-Size sobbed quietly on his bat box. Koki just imagined how horrible that day have been for him.

"I don't get it! Why would people be so terrible to a little brown bat?" Koki asked.

"The same reason you were afraid of them at a point, Koki." Martin said walking, overhearing the conversation. "Unfortunately, some people don't even try to know

different creatures or people. It's sad, but that's the truth."

"And one reason for my nymph powers' weakness." Mina admitted.

Bite-Size looked outside, and saw Koki's hand under the bat box. "Come on, Brownie Boy. You know that's not your fault."

"I can't take this anymore!" Bite Size suddenly blurted.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Even when I was just a teenie tiny little brown bat pup, new to the outside world…my mother was tormented like this….what about you guys? No one seems to mess

or pick on you!" He yelled, small tears falling down his cheeks.

"Au contraire, buddy. I guess we all had this kind of problem in our lifes." Martin said.

"*sigh* You know, in days like these…i really wished i was a human." Bite-Size admitted.

Aviva entered the HQ with a storybook. "Hey, Mina. I took a break after working on the Tortuga's paw and look what i got in the library. Aesop's Fables."

"Wow! My sister had a book like this." Mina remebered. "She used to read me some fables anytime i had a problem."

"Well…I think we have as good of a problem as any right now." Martin admitted, pointing at Bite-Size with his thumb. "Why don't we try this then?"

"Hmm…let's see…how about this one?

_The Cat and Venus._

_One time, a cat fell in love with a handsome young man, and entreated Venus to change her into the form of a woman._

_Venus consented to her request and transformed her into a beautiful damsel, so that the youth saw her and loved her, and took her home as his bride."_

"Venus? That's Aunt Aphrodite's Roman name." Mina said.

_"While the two were reclining in their chamber, Venus's wishing to discover if the Cat in her change of shape had also altered her habits of life, let down a mouse in the middle of the room._

_The Cat, quite forgetting her present condition, started up from the couch and pursued the mouse, wishing to eat it. Venus was much disappointed and again caused her to return to her former shape._

_Nature exceeds nurture."_

"Wow. That was an impressive story. Whatcha think…" Koki turned around, and saw that Bite-Size disappeared. "Bite-Size?"

* * *

Luna guided Bite-Size to Aphrodite's temple. "Are you sure about this, Bite-Size?"

"I've never been more sure in my life, Luna. If I become human, not only I'll not be picked on anymore, but maybe I'll also be an equal with the team.

"…Aren't you already?" Luna asked.

"Forget it…nevermind." Bite-Size replied.

"I know exactly how you feel about being a human. I used to be a human a long time ago, but…a terrible incident turned me into what you see." Luna said.

"Wow, really?" Bite-Size asked.

"Well…who's there?" A beautiful young woman, with sparkly blue eyes, a long pink dress and a long yellow hair appeared. Her voice was as sweet and tender as the wind.

"Wow…" Bite-Size said, clearing his throat. "Are you…Aphrodite?"

"I am. And who comes to me as a visitor?" She asked.

"Um…i'm Bite-Size…" He said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Aphrodite asked.

"Um…my name is…Bite-Size…"

"Didn't quite catch that."

"Bite-Size…" He said, almost squeaked, blushing.

"He's Bite-Size, Aphro. And it's me, Luna." The owl said. "He needs your help."

"Help with what if I may ask?" Aphrodite asked.

"I was…um…wondering if I could be turned human. No one seems to like me and they think I'm just a nasty old….rodent…" Bite-Size said, looking down, remembering how hurtful the word was to him.

"Hmmm…a cat, a long time ago, ask me the same thing. I told her that turning into a human would have a big cost for her life." Aphrodite said.

"But this bat life is costing me very much too!" Bite-Size whined. "I just…don't know how much more I can take being judged!"

"Well…i can find a way. The question is: will you be able to take it?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course! It'd be a better life than this one where I'm a nobody." Bite-Size remarked.

"Well…okay, little one. But remember this advice: sometimes what you want is not exactly what you need…"

* * *

Later, in the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki and the others were really worried about Bite-Size.

"He couldn't have flown far." Mina said.

"Mina's right. Bats can fly up to 60 miles per hour, but usually they just cruise along between 4 and 10." Martin explained.

"Looking for someone?" Luna asked, entering the HQ. She showed them her portal, and a boy came from it. A boy with a little fang on his smile, grey eyes, pointy ears and light brown messy hair.

"Hey, guys."

The crew couldn't believe it. Was that…

"….Bite-Size?!" Koki asked surprised, after seeing the boy coming out of the portal.

"Hey, Koki." He said smiling.

"Bite-Size….what happened to, uh….you?" Chris asked shocked.

"Fables don't lie." He winked.

* * *

"She is beautiful, and really kind. She gave this medallion, so i could become a human. Apparently a part of the fable was missing: the one that explained how the cat turned into human." Bite-Size showed them a half-heart medallion.

"Why is it only half a heart?" Aviva asked, looking at the medallion more closely.

"According to her, the previous owner…the cat…lost the other half after being left behind by her former husband. It simply disappeared."

"Wow…intense." Mina said.

"Yeah." Bite Size agreed.

"So…what are you planning to do now that you're….human?" Chris asked.

"What i always wanted to do." He said, grabbing Mina's hand, and running to outside the Tortuga. The crew just shrugged.

*BGM music: The Monkees - Pleasant Valley Sunday*

In the park, Bite-Size played with Mina around the park.

This time, the kids didn't minded another friend in the game. All the kids played around Bite-Size, who was enjoying that a lot.

He spent the whole afternoon playing, grabbing toys on trees, and chatting.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Mina and Bite-Size were still playing.

"Hey, Bite-Size! Race you across the monkey bars!" Mina called.

"Okay!" Bite-Size ran to follow Mina, until he was blocked by someone: a boy, way bigger than him.

"So, you think you rule over the playground, don't you?"

"Uh….no…" He replied.

"Just kidding, dude." He grabbed Bite-Size, and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. "Name's Jack. Oldest, coolest, and the most awesomest kid in all the playground."

Bite-Size looked around, and saw three other boys joining him. "Judging how you played around with the pipsqueaks there, i have to say: you are the most agile folk i ever saw." Jack said.

"Um…thank you?" Bite-Size didn't know if he should trust that guy.

"We're going to the Ice Cream Parlor later. Wanna join us…um…so what's your name?"

"Uh…Bite-Size." Bite-Size replied.

Jack and the other kids laughed. "That's a fitting nickname for ya."

Bite-Size nervously chuckled. "Sure…nickname…"

"See ya there then, Bites!" Jack and his friends waved to him and left the playground.

"That was AWESOME!" Bite-Size cheered, completely forgetting about Mina, as he returned to the Tortuga.

"Hmm…why do i feel this is not gonna end well?" She couldn't believe that: he just ignored her.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Bite-Size shouted, as he came into the HQ. "Today was great! I made a lot of new friends and even….guys?"

Bite-Size looked as the team and they seemed as if they didn't notice him at all. They were just sitting there with their eyes closed.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, hi, Bite-Size. Sorry. We're concentrated in the meditation session." Koki opened one of her eyes.

"Oh!" Bite Size covered his mouth. He knew he could not interrupt. "Sorry…I'll just go over to my house for a while and-" He suddenly realized he couldn't exactly FIT into that small bat box anymore.

"Oh!" He laughed at himself, "Guess that won't work."

"So, how was your first day as a human, Brownie Boy?" Koki asked her buddy.

"It was awesome!" Bite-Size said with a little bit of an excited squeal.

* * *

That night, Koki and Bite-Size went for a walk around the city. He told her everything about his first day as a human. Soon, he saw Jack and his gang.

"Hey. If it isn't Bite-Size. How are ya, pipsqueak?"

"*giggle* Really fine. Oh, this is my own - i mean, my friend Koki."

"Hey there. Bite-Size told me about you guys. So, what are you planning to do?" Koki asked.

"Ah, we were planning on heading over to the local cafe for a little midnight snack. Wanna come, Bite-Size?" He offered.

"Hmm…sounds cool. Where it will be?" The bat-turned-into-human asked. Koki, somehow, didn't liked the look on Jack's eyes.

"Come with us, pipsqueak. You'll love the place."

"Okey. Well, see ya later, Koki." They all left, leaving Koki curious and a little suspicious about Jack.

"Something's not right around here…"

Koki walked back into the HQ. Everyone welcomed her.

"Hey Koki! …Where's Bite-Size?" Mina asked, noticing the boy wasn't with her. "I needed to talk with him."

"Guys…I have the strange feeling he might get into trouble…" Koki answered.

* * *

Bite-Size followed his new friends to the cafe they were talking about. Close to the place, there was a family of bats living inside a tree.

Bite-Size walked up to them.

"Hey guys." He said walking up. The bats just stared at him like they had never seen him.

"Eew! Look at that winged rats over there!" Jack said. They all laughed. Bite-Size didn't wanted to look strange to them, so he laughed a little too.

"Yeah…winged rats…"

In that same tree, Martin, Chris and Koki secretly observed their buddy.

"Ohhhhh, I knew those boys were trouble!" Koki said.

"They're changing who he is since he doesn't know any better." Martin remarked.

"You're right. Bite-Size may have turned human, but he doesn't know anything about the human world, besides what we taught him." Koki said.

"We need to save him before he says or does something he'll REALLY regret." Chris chimed in.

* * *

"Thanks for the make-over, guys. Especially the jacket." Bite-Size said. He admired his new looks.

"No problemo. You're popular, you have us as your best friends…what else could you ever need?" Jack said.

"Yeah…i guess you're right…"

"Oh, yeah. How about showing us how awesome you are?"

"Okay. What do i have to do?"

The boys looked at each other, each with a sly, mischievous smile on their faces.

* * *

They all went to the park, where the two girls who were afraid of Bite-Size were. They talked about how cute the new boy were, while playing with the frogs in the pond.

"That little fang is sooo cute."

"I like his eyes."

The boys observed them. "Okay, i go first." Jack said. He climbed a tree and grabbed something on it.

Bite-Size's eyes opened wide, once he saw that Jack grabbed a bat.

"What he's gonna do?"

"Drop it next to them!" One of the boys replied.

"What?!" Bite-Size was shocked.

"Make them run around like…little girls." Another laughed.

Bite-Size couldn't believe in what he just heard, neither the hidden Wild Kratts.

"Oh, no!"

Jack walked to the little girls, like he didn't wanted anything with them. Then, he dropped the bat close to them. They screamed and the bat flied around them, making them run away.

"No one around. The lake is ours, dudes!"

All the other boys just ran over while Bite-Size stood there in shock.

"You coming, Bite-Size?" Jack called.

"Um…okay…" Bite-Size had to see what they were planning. The Wild Kratts hid in a bush, following him.

"What is he doing?" Koki asked out loud to herself. She didn't want her friend being hurt.

"Why you expelled that poor little girls?"

"This lake is part of our territory. And we don't allow here anyone we don't like." One of the boys said.

Bite-Size gulped.

"So, pipsqueak…do us a favor and annihilate that winged rat we used. No witnesses about what happened here." Jack said, giving him a slingshot.

"Oh no he didn't!" Chris said starting to get a little furious.

"Take it easy bro." Martin warned, but putting his arm in front of his brother before he could do something he'll regret.

"Crush him!" The boys cheered. Bite-Size looked at the scared bat on the tree, then at the slingshot. Then, he looked up.

"NO! He's a living creature, not a monster! I am not doing this!" He broke the slingshot in two and threw the pieces in the lake.

Jack went wide-eyed.

"Excuse me!?" He asked with fury in his eyes, walking up to Bite-Size and grabbing him by his tan T-shirt. "Have you just challenged me?!"

"No! I only stood up for what's right! That thing you called a rat it's a living creature. He has feelings, thoughts…and maybe even plans for the weekend."

"That little creep there! Hah! I suggest you become a man and destroy that parasite, or else."

Bite-Size winced, but then looks up, determination in his eyes.

"I'm NOT hurting an innocent little creature!"

He bit the bully's hand, maikng him let go of his t-shirt.

"Why you little…." He was going to shout, until that same two girls appeared. They have observed everything and came to help Bite-Size.

"Leave him alone."

"And why should I listen to you?! You're just a bunch of girls!" Jack said, sticking his tongue out at the two children. "Now step aside while i gave this brat what he deserves."

"You mean this BAT!" Bite-Size removed his medallion and threwed it on the floor, turning back into a brown bat in a flash. They all gasped.

"Woo-hoo! I knew he would do the right thing!" Koki cheered.

"Huh? Hey, who's there?" Jack asked, looking at the bush.

"Oops."

"Koki?" Bite-Size called.

"Well, we lost one, but we still have another to crush." Jack said.

Bite-Size gulped once he heard that words.

The Wild Kratts left the bush and stood up in front of him.

"No way, you little troublemaker!" Koki said.

"Hey! Aren't you…" Jack started.

"Yes, and I'm not gonna let you hurt him!"

"Then…how about you?" One of the boys suggested.

"Oops." Koki muttered.

"Uh..Koki?" Martin asked. "Do something!"

"We're in trouble. They're kids. I can't hurt them."

"But i can!" Another voice was heard. A woman approached them. "Jackson! You're in big trouble."

"M-mom?"

"Thank you for letting me know what was going on." She thanked Mina.

"No problem, miss." She said, as the mother held the boy's hand firmly.

"You'll be in trouble once we get home!"

"Mina!" The Kratt brothers cheered.

"But how?" Koki asked.

"After Bite-Size met Jack…_*flashback*_

_I didn't trusted that look on his eyes, when they met on the playground. I needed to know his true intentions, so once you guys left the Tortuga to spy Bite-Size, i activated my inner raccoon._

_I took a shortcut to find that troublemakers first, and secretly spied them. That boy should take better care of his things, cause a picture of him and his mother fell from his jacket's pocket. *flashback ends*_

And while hearing them, i understood he only wanted to be friends with you because he was jealous of your popularity." She explained to Bite-Size.

"But instead of letting go, he tried to use me, and make me look like a bad guy." Bite-Size understood everything now.

"See, Bite-Size? Even in the human world there are still gonna be people who take advantage of you, and not see you as you really are." Koki explained.

"Yeah…you're right. Sorry, guys. I totally forgot about who were my real friends. I was so overjoyed that no one was running away from me."

His speech was interrupted by one of the little girls.

"I said that he was a monster, and he would only mean trouble." She said, making Bite-size lower his head. But then, she raised her hand for him to land and approached him of her, like she was hugging him. "I was never so wrong in my life."

Bite-Size chirped happily, seeing Koki wink to him and the Kratt bros and Mina smiling.

* * *

Luna was ready to write a letter. Bite-Size had something really important to tell Mother Nature.

_"Dear Mother Nature, today I learned that you should always be proud and thankful for who you are, or, in my case, WHAT you are. Because no matter where you go, There's always going to be somebody who doesn't approve of you, and you need to just accept that. But in this same way, there will be also people who like you for what you are. And these are the people you should valorize in your life. From your loyal bat friend, Bite-Size."_

Luna finished writing and looked at him. "Looks like you finally understood Aphrodite's lesson."

"Indeed i did." Bite-Size chuckled. "And I'm happy she allowed me to keep the medallion. Maybe I'll use it someday again."

"Hey, girls." Mina waved to the two little girls from before.

"Hey. I was wondering if you and your bat friend would be interested in joining us in our tea time tomorrow." One of them invited.

Bite Size smiled at the girls.

"Sure. Why not?" He squeaked.

"Looks like we're both there." Mina winked.

Martin and Koki observed everything.

"Well, nothing like a happy ending." Koki said.

"Yeah. The BATtest ending ever!" Martin joked, making them all laugh.


End file.
